See U In The Dark
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: This girl was one of his best friends. They talked about everything together, and this event definitely turned the tables on those feelings, at least for Logan. Now, Logan's seeing Camille in a brand new light. Based off of the Honor Society song.


-1**See You In The Dark**

**Logan and Camille**

**Inspired by the iCarly fic: _iSeeYouInTheDark_**

_**Bold italics are thoughts****.**_

_She pulls me closer to her body as she whispers softly, "Turn the lights off"._

- Honor Society

Logan rolled over in the middle of the night, being stirred awake by the floor creaking from one side of the room to the other.

His eyes opened slowly as he took a deep breath. There was something about the sheets and the area surrounding him that didn't smell like 2J.

The odor of Barracuda Man Spray didn't linger on through the room from James' nightly shower as it did in 2J. The sheets smelled almost intoxicating to him, a mixture of fabric softener, his Hollister cologne, and a light vanilla scent. He let the scent fill his nose as he noticed Kendall's snores were not heard from beside him either.

His mind fully began to register it all as he saw Camille crossing back over to get back in the bed, his white v-neck hanging from her small frame like a sheet. He sighed contently with a soft smile as he took in her appearance, the light hitting her perfectly as she whispered.

"Oh, Logan, did I wake you? I'm sorry."

He adjusted his position, getting comfortable without making a sound, leaving her standing with the window pane leaving shadows on her as she smiled over at him.

He remembered everything then, a wide smile coming across his face, his eyes never leaving Camille.

**- Earlier that day-**

_Logan walked out to the Palm Woods pool with a towel tossed over his shoulder, black reflective aviators over his eyes, and his best friend, Kendall, by his side._

"_So are you going off with Jo?" Logan asked, honestly hoping he wouldn't be alone…again._

"_Yeah, actually, I am. We're gonna chill in a cabana again today." Kendall replied with a smile._

_Logan rolled his eyes. Really? How many times could two people hang out under a shaded area beside a pool and not get bored with it?_

_He began to turn to Kendall to reply, but then noticed he was gone. He looked around until he saw him linking arms with Jo as they walked off to a cabana on the other side of the pool._

_Logan made a disgusted sound, scrunching up his face in the direction of his friend, before walking off to Big Time Rush's usual four chairs. He sat his stuff down beside his everyday spot before putting his hands behind his head with a sigh, staring up towards the top of the building._

_He stared up, watching planes, helicopters, and birds go by until nearly drifting off into a nap until someone putting a beach bag down in the chair beside him jolted him. He glanced over shortly to see a girl of normal height with a lean body and wavy brown hair sitting down . He did a double take instantly, his eyes widening behind the glasses, thanking God they were reflective, where the girl couldn't see his stare._

_The girl had on a rather revealing zebra print bikini with pink strings that kept it tied together. She also had a matching pink headband in her hair and large white sunglasses over her eyes._

_Logan kept glancing at her as she sprayed some sort of tanning oil on, rubbing it into her skin, making it glisten._

_He felt so dirty and primitive, staring at some girl like she was the last piece of meat on a deserted island. It was so un-Logan._

_What shocked Logan even more was what was about to leave her glossy lips._

"_Oh, hey, Logan!"_

_Logan did another double take, swearing up and down he probably looked like he was having some sort of seizure._

"_Say what?"_

"_I said, Oh, hey, Logan. Gosh, what's gotten into you?" the girl repeated._

_Wait. _

_That voice._

_That smile._

_The look that just crossed her face._

"_Camille?" Logan's voice got louder as he gasped, earning a few strange looks from people passing by._

"_Yeah," she said questioningly, lowering her glasses where Logan could see her eyes, "why are you yelling?"_

_Logan shook himself out of his current state of confusion, trying also to get the horrid thoughts that were filling his mind about Camille's long legs, her toned stomach or…oh, he had to stop now._

"_Oh, uh, sorry." he said, sitting back in the chair, trying to avoid her eyes all together._

_The one day Camille chose to wear an actual swimwear to the pool. Logan put his hands up to his face with frustration. _

_This girl was one of his best friends. They talked about everything together. Some might have even said they were like brother and sister, and this event definitely turned the tables on those feelings, at least for Logan. _

"_Are you okay?" she asked softly, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder, earning a slight jump out of him._

"_Yeah, er, I'm fine, uh…"_

"_**Don't you even think about saying it, Mitchell."**_

"_Bleep, blap, boop."_

_Logan's hands shot over his face as he shook his head slowly, hearing Camille giggle at him helplessly._

"_What's gotten into you today, Logan?" she let her hand slide down from his shoulder to his wrist, a chill quaking his spine._

_He sat straight up, ripping his glasses off his face, before turning to her._

"_Camille," he exclaimed, "You're sitting there, in that, and I, I. You're one of my best friends, and now I'm, ugh! Then I, and, and…"_

_SMACK!_

"_Ow!" Logan exclaimed, grabbing his cheek before shouting again, "WHY?"_

"_Logan, you were in hysterics." she replied._

"_Oh, uh, sorry." he scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly._

_Camille got up and sat down beside him, making him incredibly nervous, well, more so than before. _

"_What's wrong, Lo?" she asked, tilting her head to one side._

"_**Like you don't know!" **his head screamed out of frustration._

"_Uh, I don't know. It's stupid." he said._

"_So," she began, raising an eyebrow, "did I finally get you?"_

"_What?" he asked in shock._

"_**Why is she so confusing?"**_

"_I know you say your little catchphrase when you're nervous." she smiled a smile like a kid who'd just won a game._

"_Huh?"_

_Camille scooted closer to him where they were a matter of inches apart._

"_How about now?" she asked in a slower, more seductive tone that Logan didn't know she had._

_Logan tugged at the neck of his white v-neck, breathing heavily, "Did it just got really hot out here?"_

_Without answering his stupid question, Camille closed the gap between Logan and herself, softly kissing him on the lips. The kiss was short, broken a few seconds later, leaving him wanting more as she pulled back._

"_Did that answer your question?" she asked with a satisfied smile, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear._

_Logan nodded, a stupid grin coming across his face as she leaned in again, kissing him deeper this time, not caring a bit that they now had the entire pool watching their little display._

**- A few hours after that -**

_After the scene at the pool, and actually getting the guts to ask her out, Logan found himself standing outside of 2K with a red rose in his hands, muttering about how the other three members of Big Time Rush were probably fighting over the peephole to try and watch them._

_He knocked on the door and bit into his lip nervously as a thud was heard from the room behind him, causing him to turn around and glare at the door with the large printed "2J" on the gold plaque._

"_Oh my God." he sighed in frustration before turning around to see Camille standing in the doorway of the other apartment._

"_They're watching through the peep hole aren't they?" Camille asked, already knowing the answer as he nodded in irritation._

_She took his hand and waved in the direction of 2J before pulling him into her apartment. _

_After watching a movie for about forty-five minutes, Camille turned to face Logan._

"_I never thought you'd actually like me, or go out with me." she said suddenly, "So, thanks."_

"_You're gorgeous, Camille. I just didn't see it until today, I guess." he said._

_Camille scooted closer to him, lacing their fingers together as Logan mustered up enough courage to lean into her and kiss her softly. _

_The kiss evolved quickly as his hands went to her waist, her hands went around his neck, and the movie was soon forgotten. _

_She began to absent mindedly play with the hem of his shirt, her hands brushing across his abs quickly, causing him to groan against her lips as they dropped to a horizontal position._

_When they pulled apart for air, Camille looked at him and smiled before taking his hand, readjusting their position to where they were sitting up._

"_Come on." she said, tugging at his hand as she stood up, smiling widely, "I've got a better idea."_

"_Huh?" he asked, the same stupid grin plastered on his face before as he followed her to the threshold of her bedroom._

_His mind finally caught up to him, making him fully aware of what was going on._

"_Camille," he said cautiously, "once we go through this door, there's no going back. We won't just be friends anymore. Make sure that's what you want."_

_Camille laughed slightly, giving him a peck on the lips, "I thought we already established that we're more than friends, Logan."_

_Logan smiled before kissing her again, stumbling back into her room, closing the door behind them._

**- Back to the Beginning -**

"So are you going to leave me standing here?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, a playful smile crossing her face.

He chuckled slightly, leaning back with his hands behind his head, "Maybe, because you look amazing in that light."

"Logan"

"Ha, I'm sorry." he said, leaning over to turn the light on the bedside table on, "That better?"

Camille nodded as she slid into bed beside him, laying her head on his chest as he put an arm around her protectively.

"No regrets, right?" Logan asked.

"Duh" she replied with a smile.

"So I'm not going to get a, 'Oh, Logan, I'm sorry that we got caught up in this mess, but I just want to be friends after all.', a week from now, am I?"

"Logan"

"What?"

Camille propped herself up, where she was looking into his deep brown eyes, scooting as close to Logan as physically possible. She pecked him on the lips with a giggle before speaking up.

"Turn the light off, and shut up, already."

"Gladly"


End file.
